My Dark Angel
by TheBestThingsInLifeArentThings
Summary: Tate/Violet and Zoe/Kyle drabbles/one-shots. Taking requests.
1. Prompts

So i've been obsessed with The first and third season of American Horror story (in the process of watching it) and just fell in love with Tate and Violet as well as Zoe and Kyle.

These will be a collection of Zoe/Kyle and Violet/ Tate one- shots or drabbles. I'll mostly be writing in response to the requests or prompts given by you the readers. So leave a comment down below.

Prompts can be any of the fallowing:

song lyrics or titles

quotes

a word or phrase

a situation or plot element

a genre

So leave a review down bellow with the prompt/request and I'll try my best to get to all of them. I will post the prompts under this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first prompt comes to us from: awkward-iero-gurl**

**"tate and violet when they're ghosts, tate teaching violet how to scare people"**

* * *

**so with no further ado here it is:**

**Violet's P.O.V:**

It was lonely in our little Adams family house. The first few years where bearable, my parents seemed to be closer then ever, and for a time we where the perfect family. However as time went on my parents once again forgot about their lonely daughter, having finally gotten the little baby boy that they always wanted. And from then I may as well have kept myself hidden when in their presence.

It's been eight years since our family was officially presumed dead, eight years of torture. I found myself spending most of my time with the two pariahs of the house. Beau and Thadddeus, having built a connection with both ghosts and seeing a part of me within them. However my frequent visits with the two didn't help ease my loneliness or despair, and as much as I wished not to think about it I knew that there would only ever be one person who could make all those feelings go away, if only...

Marcy was once again showing the house to perspective home owners. However with my parent's preoccupied with the baby and every other ghost in the house to uninterested to bother, I found myself trying to come up with ways to scare away the visitors on my own.

I shiver when I hear a creak at the door behind me, theres only one person who still bothers to come to check up on me.

"What do you want Tate?" I ask, not bothering to turn around. Knowing all to well his pleading, tearful eyes and dishevel hair, begging for forgiveness.

"I want to help."

I turn my head to give him a questioning look.

"Your trying to come up with ways to scare the new people and I can help."

"I don't think that's a good idea Tate." thinking back to the way he scared that girl in the basement.

"No, no one will get hurt, I promise." he begs, inching closer, his puppy dog eye's boring into me. And as much as I still want to hate him, I cant help but nod.

"Fine, you can help."

"Sweet, k first things first…" he looked like a kid on christmas as we went through the house setting everything up. He had even gotten the twins to agree to help us out, they seemed to look up to him, like a big brother figure. And without to much trouble managed to convince Moira to help us out.

I walked through the house, making sure everything was in place, I turned around the corner before a set of hands grabbed me from behind. I screamed turning around and slapping my hands as hard as I could against my would be assailant. I open my eye's as my hands slid down the hard smooth shirt covered chest I knew so well. I can tell who it is before I even bother to look up into his eyes. He smiles down at me, "The key to a good scare is surprise." he whispers, his minty breath washing over me. I take in another deep breath before realizing the position we where in, his back against the wall with his arms wrapped around me, my hand absentmindedly thrown upon his chest.

I swallow before trying to step back, luckily Tate doesn't struggle, letting his arms fall from around me, slowly brushing down my arms as they much as it should sicken me, I cant help but feel the coldness rush back into me as Tate's hands leave my body. I look up to see him smiling down at me.

I turn around and keep making my rounds, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

The lights flicker in the kitchen before he reappears right in front of me, "Keep it quick and dark, don't linger." he smirks before flashing away again. I feel another shiver before a hear a vase fall to the ground. "And if worse comes to worse knocking things down always works." he smiles as he re appears behind me,

"You know that that doesn't scare me, and besides your supposed to teach me how to scare people."

he smirks as he reappears in front of me, "The best way to learn is to practice, you try and scare me, and I scare you; the person to get the most scares, wins." before he flashes away.

I laugh, this actually sounded fun.

We spend the rest of the day trying to scare one another, him doing a better job at it then me.

By the next day I find myself impatiently waiting for the Marcy and her potential clients to arrive. The thrill I got playing our own form of hide and seek with Tate was the most fun I had in years. It was nice to forget about the drama and history in the house, and to just be. As much as I wished that nothing had changed between Tate and I, it had, and I couldn't wait for the game to continue.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'm still getting into the characters.**

**Send in your prompts, and yours might just be next.**


End file.
